


CSI Song Drabbles

by Vic2Fic



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: F/F, Rating: M, based on music, song drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:08:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24521371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vic2Fic/pseuds/Vic2Fic
Summary: Some CSI song drabbles - most are shorter than 150 words, just one ever so slightly longer one.
Relationships: Catherine Willows/Riley Adams, Sara Sidle/Catherine Willows, Sofia Curtis/Catherine Willows, Sofia Curtis/Sara Sidle
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	CSI Song Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> Original written in 2009 and posted on Livejournal under my real name I have decided to repost them on here to have a complete collection of my fic - especially as I have actually deleted that Livejournal.
> 
> Timing/Spoilers: Varies, but some of them are up to #9.05 “Leave out All the Rest”, and one’s slightly AU – it’s explained at the start of each one as is the pairing for that particular drabble.
> 
> In some ways I found these easier as I’d already done the Buffy/Faith ones, but then my brain started forgetting how to spell things, which got annoying, especially as the word it really seized up on was “seize”, and that just started to bug me so some are shorter than they would have otherwise been!

  * **“Horny” – Mousse T**



_(Cath/Sara – anytime before season 8)_

The party had been going for a few hours and the alcohol was starting to kick in. Sara was leaning against the bar at the far end of the dance floor; Catherine had obviously already had a lot to drink as she was showing Greg what he’d missed out on from her previous work!

Sara watched on as Catherine slowly gyrated herself round Greg, she would never admit to the strawberry blonde the reaction that the sight in front of her was causing. Well not unless she’d had a lot more to drink in order to build her courage.

  * **“Here With Me” – Dido**



_(Sara/Sofia – Sometime in the future)_

Sara often thought about the blonde detective. It had been three years since she’d last seen Sofia and that was only a brief farewell in the hospital before she left Vegas.

Tracking down Sofia was one of Sara’s new goals. Leaving Vegas, leaving Grissom, leaving all the pain behind, searching out someone who she’d felt something for but never admitted – this was her new plan.

Sara didn’t know how Sofia felt about her, but she felt that this was something that she wanted to find out. There had been times in Vegas, looks, that Sara at the time didn’t understand but now she had a new clarity, and a new goal.

  * **“Daylight” – Delerium**



_(Cath/Sara – after “Dead Doll”)_

Sara had a lot to think about after being rescued. For years she’d pursued Grissom until catching him, and now that had almost got her killed. She knew it wasn’t his fault, but it would always be linked to “them”. She needed someone, but couldn’t be with him, not anymore.

When Sara had disappeared and Grissom had revealed their relationship Catherine had been shocked – firstly with concern for Sara, but then with animosity about now knowing. But then Catherine had been hiding her feelings for Sara for much longer.

Now Sara was back and her relationship with Grissom was no more. As Catherine walked towards the locker room she resolved to stop hiding how she felt.

  * **“Other Side Of The World” – KT Tunstall**



_(Sara/Sofia – future)_

They stood in the desert watching the sunset. Hands linked. They’d left this place many years ago and gone their separate ways. Now they were back. Now they’d found each other again and this time it was so different. They’d never told each other how they’d felt before. Now they’d never look back, nothing would keep them apart anymore. As the sun finally disappeared, they kissed; hands ruffling blonde and brunette hair to pull them closer to each other.

  * **“Teenagers” – My Chemical Romance**



_(Cath/Riley – early season 9)_

Riley intrigued Catherine. She seemed so self-assured and cocky, impressive for someone so young, in fact she reminded Cath of herself a bit. Although at the moment that was the last thing on her mind as Riley continued to draw a line of kisses down Catherine’s abdomen. How had this young blonde bombshell managed to ensnare her in such a short amount of time? That thought was lost though as the first ripples of orgasm rushed through her.

  * **“The March of The Villains” – Superman Soundtrack**



_(Cath/Sofia – sometime around season 6)_

“Why did they always think they could get away with it?” Sofia considered as she ran down the road following the perp. What perplexed her further was the fact that this particular bad guy had decided to try and steal from a certain CSI as she was busy kissing her girlfriend. Had he not seen the large police vehicle that they were leaning on?

As they rounded the corner Sofia saw the same vehicle screech to a halt in front of them the door swinging open to block the perp’s path. As he collapsed to the ground from the impact of the door, Sofia quickly grabbed his wrists and handcuffed him.

“Need any help with that?” yelled Catherine from behind the wheel.

  * **“Killing Me Softly” – The Fugees**



_(Cath/Riley, plus implied Cath/Sofia and Cath/Sara – early season 9)_

All the women who she’d loved had left her, firstly Sofia and then Sara, both leaving suddenly with little explanation. Part of her psyche said to stay clear of Riley, that she couldn’t face losing another, but then the other side said to seize the day and make the most of it as things were never supposed to be forever, look at what had happened with Eddie.

So she found herself sat at a table in a bar sharing drinks and stories with the latest edition to the team

  * **“Dilate” – Four Star Mary**



_(Cath/Sara – anytime before season 8)_

Catherine had always had this effect on Sara. She had a certain look that could make Sara weak at the knees and set off a whole series of feelings within her. It was a look of lust and need. A look that said “I want you now, I need you now!”

Unfortunately for both of them it was only the start of the shift and they’d just been given their assignments. Sara knew that if they made it through the shift without exploding that they were in for an exciting day off tomorrow.

  * **“Justify My Love” – Madonna**



_(Sara/Sofia – AU, instead of getting with Gil, Sara gets with Sofia! But “Living Doll” still happens and she’s still taken by the miniature killer who just doesn’t understand relationships!)_

They’d been together for a while but no-one else knew. They’d never felt the need to tell anyone. It didn’t affect work, they were careful. But now Sara was gone, missing, taken by an insane killer out for revenge but getting it wrong, and no-one knew about them, no-one understood why Sofia had reacted the way she had.

“How could this have happened?” thought Sofia as she rushed towards the scene with Nick to help with the search, she couldn’t bear to lose her. It was Nick who spotted her first, everything seemed to move so quickly or maybe it was the shock that had engulfed Sofia and then Sara was in the medivac and heading to the hospital. Still no-one knew.

A week later, once Sara had recovered enough, Sofia had made a decision, tell the team or she leaves. Sofia couldn’t face going through this again. Sara just sat there quietly and didn’t say a word, not a flicker of emotion. That night Sofia packed and handed in a transfer request, taking all her unused leave before starting again somewhere else.

  * **“Twist Of Love” – Sidsel Ben Semmane (Denmark’s entry to Eurovision 2006)**



_(Could be any of them at anytime!)_

She’d never been with a woman before this night, but she knew that she’d never look back again. Who knew that those simple digits could do so much, could create so much pleasure, and could be responsible for such overpowering orgasms?

As the blonde’s head returned to hover over hers, she reached up pulling their lips together into an


End file.
